Chained by the Heart
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Elena is a bartender trying to support her and her brother when she witnesses a crime committed by the local mafia run by the Salvatores. In an attempt to keep her quiet, the Salvatores kidnap her and bring her to their mansion as their prisoner. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. So I got this idea in a dream and decided to write it down. Let me know if I should continue with it**

* * *

The sky turned into a dark mix of black and grey as I turned the key in the lock to close the bar for the night. I'd been working here since I graduated high school to support Jeremy and I after our parents' untimely death. The police blamed it on a car accident but Jeremy and I were always suspicious. Something drove our parents off the road that night; we just didn't have any evidence to support it.

"No! No, I'm sorry please don't!" I heard someone shout from the alley.

No one was ever out this late. Most people would just walk away but no, I had to go and check it out.

Four men all dressed in black were standing around one man on his knees begging. I assumed he was begging for his life since the four men were each holding guns aimed at his head. I recognized them immediately. They came into the bar a lot but never cause any trouble. Occasionally a fight would happen between them and another guy but it always resolved quickly. No one messed with them because they belonged to the mafia led by Damon Salvatore and his brother Stefan. They lived right outside of town in a mansion surrounded by armed guards.

"You said that last time." One of the men said moving the gun closer to his head. "How do we know we can trust you? Klaus do you think we can trust him?"

"You know what Damon? I don't think we can. He's a lose end and you know how much we hate those," the man named Klaus said.

"No please don't!" the man begged. I recognized him. I didn't know him personally but he came into the bar a few times. His name was Jonathon and he always seemed nice, not the kind to get involved with these men.

Before the man had a chance to say anything else, Klaus fired the gun and the man's lifeless body fell towards the hard ground.

I was frozen in place, I just watched a man die and I didn't do anything about it. I need to get out of here. If they see me I'll be dead. Just as I was about to turn away one of the men turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. I panicked and ran towards my car and drove away as quickly as possible. Maybe the man didn't see me. It was probably too dark.

I drove home so fast I was surprised that I didn't get pulled over for speeding. I pulled into our driveway and ran inside. I was breathing heavy and my heard was pounding. I just witnessed a murder. Not only that, but if that man saw me I'm now on the top of their hit list. I need to go to the police. No I can't if I go then they know I saw them. I just have to lay low for a while and it will go away.

"Elena?" I jumped as Jeremy called me from the kitchen. He casually walked into the room but stopped when he saw my scared face. I guess I wasn't as good at concealing it as I thought I was. "Elena what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine," I lied. I couldn't get Jeremy involved in this. It would get him in trouble and it was my job to protect him.

"Did something happen at work? I swear if those guys hit on you again…"

"No it's not that. I just had a rough day, that's all."

"Alright, but are you sure you're ok?" Jeremy asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to go up to bed ok?"

"Ok good night." He said.

"Goodnight Jeremy," I responded walking upstairs.

"I love you Elena." He called from downstairs.

"I love you too." I answered. I can't go to the police. I need to protect Jeremy and announcing that I have dirt on the Salvatores won't exactly help him.

I woke up the next morning and for a second, I forgot about all my problems. Then they all came rushing back to me and I felt like crying, but I had to stay strong for Jeremy. I can't let him know anything is wrong.

"Good morning 'Lena" Jeremy greeted me as soon as a dragged myself into the kitchen.

"You ready for school?" I asked making myself coffee.

"Yes Ms. Gilbert." He mocked.

I laughed it off and continued making food. Jeremy grabbed his backpack that was overflowing with books and walked out the door. I was alone in this empty house.

Somehow I managed to get myself together and go to work. I had the late shift again today and it was my job to close up the bar. I planned on heading straight home after.

I spent all night pouring drinks for people but none of them were the people from last night. As the night went on I became less and less worried. Maybe they didn't see me after all. It was all just my imagination.

The night was almost over and I was wiping the bar down when I heard the door open.

"Sorry we're closed," I said turning around to greet the men who had walked in. I froze when I saw who they were. Standing right in front of me were the exact men who had killed an innocent man the night before.

"I think you can spare a few minutes of your time to give us a few beers," a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes commanded.

"Alright," I said quietly walking back towards the bar.

"What's your name?" the man named Klaus asked.

"Uh I'm Elena," I whispered.

"Well Elena I have a question for you," he said leaning towards the bar looking me straight in the eyes, "you see I have a problem. I did something bad and someone happened to see it. She could go to the cops and you can see how that would be a big problem for me."

He continued to stare into my eyes and I tried to look away but he continued to stare at me. I should have gone to the police when I had the chance. Maybe they could have protected me.

"The girl looks a lot like you actually. The same brown hair and eyes," Klaus twisted my hair around his finger.

"Don't touch me," I said trying to sound brave but in reality I was terrified.

"Come on Klaus she clearly doesn't know anything. Sorry for bothering you," the man with black hair said mysteriously.

They started to walk out of the bar and I continued whipping down the bar. I needed to get out of here as soon as possible. Turning my back to the door was a big mistake. I felt someone wrap his arm around my neck. They had a knife in their hand and it was being held dangerously close to my throat.

"You didn't think we would let you go that easily did you?" the man whispered in my ear and spun me around so I was facing him.

"Please don't do this," I begged.

"You know I like you Elena, there could be more to you. I could show you the dark side. You would like it I promise."

"I think I'll pass but thanks," I spat at him.

"Pretty little Elena, tell me what you saw," he said bringing his face closer to my throat. His lips just barely missed my throat as his moved his face up to my check.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I whimpered.

"I think you do, come on Elena. You know you want to tell me," the dark haired man started brushing the hair out of my face with his knife. I tried to move but the man held my waist in an iron tight grip.

"Damon she's not going to talk. Well at least not here," Klaus commented.

"You know Elena it didn't have to be this way. Well maybe it did," Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a wet white cloth.

"No!" I shouted trying to break free but he pressed the cloth over my mouth and the world went black and I felt myself fall into a strong pair of arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or the chara****cters **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please keep writing them!**

* * *

I was forced out of my peaceful sleep by a pounding headache. It took me a few minutes to finally wake up but it didn't take me long to notice this wasn't my room. Last night wasn't a nightmare, it was the terrifying reality. _Why didn't they kill me?_ I shuddered at the thought that they could have something else planned for me. I need to get out of here. By now Jeremy has noticed I'm gone. He's probably freaking out.

I tried to stand up but my legs were unwilling to carry my body. I took the time to examine my prison. It was a nice room considering the circumstances. The bed was in the center of the room pushed up against the wall with a dark nightstand made out of wood next to it. Other than that there wasn't much in the room.

When my legs finally decided to work I made my way over to the door. I quietly tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. _Of course it's locked,_ I thought to myself,_ why would they let me escape? _I walked back to the bed, my shoulders lowered in defeat as I waited for someone to come in and release me.

It felt like hours until I finally heard the doorknob slowly open. At first I was relieved that someone was finally coming but then the panic set in. These people are dangerous, who knows that they are going to do to me. I need to get out of here. That's all I can think about. I waited for the person to come fully inside the room till I tried to run. The person was a short woman who appeared to be carrying a tray full of food. Without saying a word she walked over to the nightstand and put it down. I took the opportunity to bolt out the open door.

I ran down the hallway not knowing where I was going. The house was endless and I couldn't find a door anywhere. My freedom was short lived because a tall man with short brown hair intercepted my dash from the house. He picked me up and threw my over his shoulder as if I weighed nothing. He dragged me back to my room with my kicking and screaming on his back. He threw me back on the bed and locked the door behind him.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door but I didn't say anything. The man entered anyways and I saw it was Damon, the man behind everything. He had a devilish smiled plastered on his face.

"Going somewhere sweetie?" he mocked.

"Not after being man handled by your minion," I said bitterly.

"Well unfortunately I can't take any chances," he said walking over to me holding a pair of handcuffs in his hands, "you are very important to me Elena."

He locked my hand in one of the holes and locked the other to the bedpost.

"I hope you're comfortable," he said cruely.

"Go to hell!" I spat at him

"Oh Elena darling, what makes you think I haven't already been there," a smirk spread across his face. I took the moment to take in his facial features. His bright blue eyes contrasted against his raven black hair. For a psycho, he was pretty good looking. No Elena what are you saying this man is evil.

"You're disgusting," I responded

"What am I going to do with you Elena," he said stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Please just let me go," I pleaded while holding back the tears.

"You know I can't do that," he said coldly, "I need to know what you know."

"Over my dead body," I said angrily smacking his hand off my face.

"This could be much easier if you just started talking. I could make things much more…difficult if I don't start getting what I want."

"What are you going to kill me like you did to that innocent man?" I shouted at him

"Oh so you do know more than you're letting on," he brought his face close to mine, "and just so you know, that man wasn't so innocent. We aren't exactly a business for saints. So tell me Elena what exactly did you see?"

"I saw you shoot that man and I watched him die," I mumbled

"Did it hurt knowing you couldn't do anything about it?" he question while brining his hand back up to my cheek. "You like being in control don't you Elena?"

I didn't respond, I just stared back into his deep blue eyes.

"Well you'll soon learn that you have none of that in this place. I think it's time we set some ground rules don't you?" he said pulling his hand away from me cheek.

"Rules?" I asked curiously.

"Yes rules sweetie. First of all, no trying to run away. You won't get very far but I find it annoying to constantly chase after you. Second, you will do whatever I saw when I say it no matter what. For example, if I ask you to come, no questions, you'll just do it. Got it?" he laughed at the shock and fear that spread across my face.

"And if I don't?"

"I thought you might say that. Nothing's ever easy with you girls is it? I guess I'll have to resort to the usual threatening. If you don't follow these rules then I'm going to have to hurt Jeremy. Really I don't want to but if it comes down to it, I won't hesitate."

"You're sick," I grumbled.

"You have no idea," he said getting up from the bed and walking out. "Oh and those handcuffs will stay on until you can learn to be a good…_guest_." He said placing emphasis on the word guest. I heard the door slam shut and the lock turn. Once again I was trapped.

After an hour of sitting on the bed and doing absolutely nothing, my stomach started to growl and I look towards the food on the nightstand. It was filled with homemade sandwich and a glass of water. I quickly ate the sandwich and drank the water.

After finding a comfortable position to sleep in with the handcuffs, I drifted off to sleep.

Damon's pov:

Damn that Elena girl is a handful. Who does she think she is talking to me like that? I have to admit I was impressed by her quick mouth but that doesn't make it ok. She's strong now but I'm going to crack her if I have to keep her here for decades. I could feel her shiver at my touch. Eventually she will be begging me for it. All of the girls do. She's going to be fun to crack, I can already tell.

"Did she tell you anything?" Klaus asked me as I walked into the living room. Klaus was one of my most trusted friends.

"She sang like a bird…a caged bird," I laughed to myself.

"And did she see anything?"

"Yes she did," I answered.

"So when are we going to kill her?" he asked me.

I jumped up from my chair, "what do you mean kill her?"

"Well we can't risk her running to the cops and we can't keep her here for the rest of her life…"

"I think Elena will be a fun girl to crack," I said quietly to myself while planning what to do next with her. Elena Gilbert, you are in for an interesting week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I would have updated sooner but I got distracted with school work and then I was sick. Anyways this chapter is kind of short and for most of it Damon is an ass but he has his little sweet moment in the end. I wasn't really sure how to write Damon's character, whether he should be rude and cocky or sweet. Tell me which one you like better. I hope you guys like it! **

I don't know how long I've been locked up in this room. I lost track of the days a long time ago. Every day was the same, a woman came in to bring me food and I ate it. Of course I had to find a position that would work since I was handcuffed to the bed. Damon hadn't come in since that day. In fact, I hadn't seen anyone other than the woman that came in to bring me food. She never talked to me; I didn't even know her name. The only time she ever spoke was when I refused to eat. She just told me that Damon would get upset and come here and force me to eat. My hatred of Damon beat my stubbornness and I forced myself to eat.

One day the woman came in but she wasn't holding any food. Instead she was holding a single silver key. Without saying a word she started to unlock the handcuffs.

"What's going on?" I asked her. The handcuffs slipped off and I rubbed my sore wrist.

"Master Damon's orders. He wants you to meet him down in the dinning room, but he wants you to get into fresh clothes first," she said so quietly I could barely hear her.

"I don't have anything to wear," I responded getting up from the bed. I hadn't walked around in so long and my legs nearly buckled underneath my weight. It took a few minutes but eventually I was able to walk around.

"He left a dress for you in the closet," she quickly darted out of the room closing the door behind her.

I walked over to the closet to look for the dress he supposedly left for me. I thought about fighting it and just wearing what I have on but I knew Damon would either punish me or force me back upstairs to change, so I just decided to put it on. It wasn't completely revealing, but it was still too open for my taste. It was a short white sleeveless dress that stopped a little before the knee. I looked around for shoes but I only found one pair of heels. They fit fine, but I felt uncomfortable walking in heels.

After getting ready, I made my way downstairs. I didn't know where the dinning room was and with how big this house was I was bound to get lost. I walked around aimlessly for a good ten minutes before someone finally found me. It was one of the maids and she showed me the way to the dinning room. My stomach was turning and my heart was pounding as I got closer and closer. I could hear men talking from the hallway. It sounded like a whole group of them together. From what I could hear, there were no women inside; I was going to be the only one.

I took a deep breath and walked inside. As soon as I stepped in, the room fell silent. I watched as everyone's heads turned to face me; Damon's head turning last.

"I was right, you look _magnificent_ in that dress," he said looking me up and down, probably undressing me with his eyes.

"So kidnapping me wasn't enough, now you want to dress me up like a Barbie doll?" I snapped causing the room to erupt in laughter. They clearly thought it was amusing that I was trying to stand up to Damon.

"Sweetie this is just the beginning," he said winking at me.

"I'm sorry did you want me for something?" I tried to control my temper but Damon just pissed me off.

"As much as I would love to stare at you in that dress," I rolled my eyes at him as he spoke, "I do need you to eat, so will you just us for dinner?" it was more of a command than a question.

I looked around the table for an open seat but there weren't any. "Where am I supposed to sit?"

"Right here sweetie," he motioned for me to come sit on his lap.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said. There was no way I was going to sit on his lap, ever. I would rather starve than be anywhere near him.

"I don't joke around," he continued to motion for me to sit. I could see I was testing his patience because he started tapping his foot faster and faster. Eventually I gave up and walked over towards him.

I stood there in front of him for a few minutes before he yanked me down on his lap and wrapped an arm around my waist. I shuddered at his touch and I knew he could feel how uncomfortable I was.

"Relax sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

"Don't call me that," I spat at him.

"I can call you whatever I want," he started twisting a lock of my hair around his finger, "you're mine now."

I watched as everyone stared at us, intrigued by the way Damon was treating me. They were all interested in the mystery girl who had the guts to stand up to Damon.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked Damon's arm away and stood up. "I'm not some doll!" I shouted at him, "I don't belong to anyone! You can't just take me and dress me up and make me sit on your lap like some trained pet!"

I didn't wait for him to respond; instead I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. Tears filled my eyes and streamed down my face. I threw myself onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow.

After a few minutes I heard the door open and looked up to see who it was. Unfortunately, the man standing in the door was the one and only Damon.

"What do you what?" I asked him rudely.

"Don't use that tone with me Elena." He talked to me like I was a little kid who needed to be disciplined.

"I can do whatever I want to!"

"You still think you're in control don't you?" he walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I tried to move away from him but there wasn't anywhere else to go. "When are you going to learn that you don't have any control anymore."

"Why are you keeping me here?" I cried.

"I could have killed you Elena, it wouldn't be the first time I've killed someone, but there was something about you. You're a special girl Elena and I want to keep you around."

"Just let me go," I wailed. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into his chest. This time I didn't fight it, I just cried and cried in his warm embrace.

**What did you think? Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Your support is amazing. I hope you guys like the chapter. It's a little short but I wanted to end it where I did. Please leave a review!**

* * *

After what happened that night, I tried to avoid Damon at all costs. Fortunately, I had been pretty successful since he was away on some business. He left Klaus in charge of me, which was just as bad. Klaus didn't talk to me much but he had a bad temper. I was more careful with my words around him.

"Elena, get down here now!" I heard Klaus order from downstairs. I was still wearing my pajamas so I had to run into the closet and quickly throw some clothes on. It was five minutes before I finally came tumbling down the steps.

"What part of now did you not understand?" he looked pissed when I walked into the room. He was sitting in his usual armchair in the living room with his hands clenched in tight fists.

"Sorry I'm not ready at the exact moment you call," I snapped at him instantly regretting the words as soon as they came out of mouth. Knowing Klaus' temper, I wasn't going to get away with this.

Before I could say anything else, I felt myself being pushed backwards and slammed against the wall. I felt a bump forming on my head from where it was slammed into the wall. I tried to move but he was pinning me back with his arm at my neck. I could barely breathe as his arm dug deeper into my throat.

"You should show me some respect," he suggested, making it sound like more of a command than a suggestion.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" I tried to sound strong but I my world was starting to spin.

He started raising his hand as if he was about to hit me. I closed my eyes, prepared for the impact.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice shout from somewhere in the room. I was starting to fade away when Klaus' arm moved away from my throat. Without the force keeping me up, I sank to my knees.

I heard Klaus arguing with the man who saved me but I couldn't see who it was. I looked up to see a blurry figure with dark hair but my vision wouldn't clear. I finally could tell who it was when he started walking towards me. My savoir was Damon. How ironic was that?

"Elena," he called me name and picked me up off the ground.

"Damon," I struggled to whisper. He tried to get me to stand up, but my legs couldn't support my weight.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stopped fighting and I faded into oblivion. As I collapsed I felt a pair of strong arms catch me.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. It took me a while to realize I was lying in a bed, someone else's bed.

"Finally you're up," I heard Damon say from across the room. I immediately shot up in bed and covered myself with the blanket even though I wasn't wearing anything revealing.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom," he said suggestively. Of course he would find amusement in this.

"What happened?" I struggled to recall what happened. I remember going downstairs to meet Klaus and then I said something and he got angry but everything else is just one big blur.

"You pissed off Klaus, that's what happened. I wouldn't suggest doing that again."

"So this is all my fault?" I spat.

"Just next time watch your words," he advised me.

"You're unbelievable," I said turning away from him.

"I'm just telling the truth," he tried to act all innocent.

"So I get attacked in your house by one of your attack dogs and it's my fault? Maybe it's your fault for running such an unsafe household."

"So what would you like me to do about it princess," he sounded amused.

"Don't call me that," I barked at him.

"You still didn't answer my question," he reminded me.

"Oh I have an idea," I responded, "maybe you should let me go."

As my words sank in, I saw his face change. If I didn't know any better I would say he looked a little sad. "You know I can't do that Elena."

"And why not?" he kept saying that line over and over but he never gave me a reason.

"I just can't!" he shouted at me.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at him, getting up from the bed.

"Excuse me?" he sounded completely surprised.

"One minute you're all nice to me and telling me I'm special. Then you change and become a completely different person. You're rude and arrogant. Your constant changes are giving me a headache!"

"News flash Elena, I'm not a nice guy. I took you here against your will, away from your family because you saw me murder someone. Stop trying to make me out to be the good guy because it's not going to happen!"

"So you're fine with being the bad guy, with everyone hating you?" I shouted at him.

"It beats being the nice guy and having people take advantage of you," he started to walk closer to me. "What about you Elena?"

"What about me?" I wondered.

"Why do you keep trying to pull the good out of me? Why do you keep trying and trying to convince yourself that I'm a good person?" he asked me.

"Because I know there's someone good inside of there. You've been hurt once before and your solution was to close off from the world," I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen.

"Don't talk about me like you actually know me! You don't know anything," he was now towering over me.

"I know enough," I responded.

"You think you're that smart?" he snapped at me.

"Excuse me?" did he just call me stupid?

"You think you can spend a few days with me and now you know everything. Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

"Just stop!" I started screaming, "Stop closing off everything someone gets close to breaking down your barriers!"

He grabbed my wrists and I was convinced he was going to hurt me. I knew I'd pushed him too far. Instead he pulled me close to him till I could feel him breathing. Then, without warning, he crashed his lips into mine.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it too soon? Tell me what you thought? Should their romance blossom or should he go back to being arrogant? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries or the characters.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had so much school work to do and every day I kept telling myself I would write but my teachers kept giving assignments. Anyways I'm back now so enjoy! I tried to make Damon more arrogant in this chapter because that's what everyone wanted.**

* * *

After the kiss, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Shock, that was the only thing I could feel right now. My lips didn't move as his crashed into mine. At first I didn't realize what was happening, but once I did, I tried to pull away but his arm gripped me around my waist. Part of me wanted to just give in and go along with it, but I knew that wasn't right. My mind was torn between common sense and pleasure.

When he finally let me go, I backed as far away from him as I could. I wanted to slap him, but I knew it would only get me into trouble. Still I couldn't fight it anymore, I raised my arm and in a quick motion hit his face with my palm. His face turned slightly to the side with the impact of my hand. I could see the anger come to his face just as my hand left it.

He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close to him. "I wouldn't do that again _princess,_" he whispered in my ear. Then he left the room, just like that as if nothing happened.

I felt sad, angry, upset, regret, and hate, but not towards him. I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. I hated myself more. How could I let that happen? How could I have almost enjoyed it? I hated the way he was making me feel, confused. One minute he would be nice and the next he would be an arrogant jerk. I didn't know which side to believe. His mood changed too much and I was tired of trying to keep up.

My legs gave out and I collapsed onto the bed. I tried to shut my mind off and just fall asleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about everything. I couldn't stop it. Eventually the thoughts stopped and I drifted off to sleep.

My stomach's desire for food woke me up too soon. I checked the time to see I'd only been asleep for two hours. I wanted to sleep forever and escape this hell, but I knew that couldn't happen. I was going to stay up in this room out of retaliation but my stomach kept grumbling. I tried to ignore it and tell myself I wasn't hungry because going downstairs meant I might see Damon. I fought it successfully for about half an hour but I eventually gave in.

I walked as quietly as I could downstairs as if that would help. I was going to have to face Damon eventually, no matter how quietly I walked. So far I'd managed to avoid him, almost making it to the kitchen before I saw him. He was standing in the kitchen surrounded by his minions. Of course he would be guarding the kitchen, he knew I would inevitably come. I searched for another entrance to the kitchen, but there wasn't one. Fortunately Damon hadn't spotted me yet, so I still had a chance of sneaking past him, a small chance but still a chance.

"Hello sweetheart," Damon said spotting me. Great there goes my chance of avoiding him. Maybe he would be nice this time, I couldn't deal with his arrogance. Knowing him though, he wasn't going to make this easy.

"I just came to get some food," I mumbled looking down at the ground.

"What a coincidence so were we, why don't you join us?" he was clearly channeling his arrogant side, great.

"No thanks," I responded.

"It wasn't a choice." He gestured to the dinning room. He extended a hang out to me but I just kept walking. Instead of just letting it go, Damon grabbed my hand and yanked me back towards him. I reluctantly walked next to him the whole way to the dinning room. Of course I had to sit next to him during the entire dinner with his minions right across from us finding amusement in this.

The food came out and I ate in silence. Everyone was staring at me, but I pretended I didn't notice. Instead I pretended to be focused on my food and my eyes never looked up. I took me a while to realize no one else was eating. They were all watching me eat.

"Is there something wrong with your food?" I snapped. They all laughed at my feistiness and started eating.

Things were awkward for the rest of the dinner. All I wanted to do was eat my food and retire to my room.

The dinner took a turn for the worst when Damon decided to start being his usual self. I was reaching for my drink when Damon also reached his hand out and grabbed mine.

"Don't touch me," I spat yanking my hand away from his.

"Funny you weren't saying that earlier," of course he would bring this up. I cringed at the mention of the kiss.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one that assaulted me, not the other way around."

"Assaulted? Interesting choice of words. You didn't enjoy it at all?" he asked mocking me.

"No I didn't."

"Most girls are begging me for what I just gave you willingly. You should consider yourself lucky."

"And how many times have you used that line?" I really just wanted to leave. I could feel all the eyes on us as we carried on our little argument.

"You should show me some respect Elena, after all I have all the power here," he reminded me.

"When hell freezes over!" I yelled at him.

"Now Elena what did we say about respect?" he talked to me like I was a child who needed to be taught a lesson. He loved to remind me every minute who was in charge.

"No thanks," I responded.

I must have set something off in him because I watched his face become almost as angry as when I slapped him.

"Would you excuse us boys?" he grabbed my arm and yanked me up from my chair dragging me all the way into the kitchen where no one could hear us.

"I really didn't appreciate that Elena," he told me.

"Well I didn't appreciate being kidnapped," I said.

"Stop pretending like this is the worst possible situation! I could have you locked up in the basement, only being fed one meal a day. Do you want that? I can make it happen with the snap of my fingers, so I would start showing me some respect."

"Do you think I wanted to be there that night at the bar? Do you think I asked for all of this? I would much rather still be living my life!"

"What were you doing at the bar anyways? Was daddy's little girl being rebellious?" he said rudely.

"Don't talk about my dad like that! You don't know anything!" I shouted at him.

"No I don't know anything but let me guess, tell me if I'm right. Mom and Dad gave you everything, but you wanted more. So you started being rebellious and they didn't like that. That's why you were at the bar," he suggested.

"Don't you ever bring my parents up again!"

"Was I close?" he asked me. I didn't say anything; I just walked away with tears forming in my eyes. "I guess that answers my question."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please leave a review and thank you to all who left them last time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**Thank you all for your reviews! You are all so supportive. Sorry for the lack of Damon in the first few parts of the story, but don't worry next chapter will have more.**

* * *

Avoiding Damon was my only priority these days. I knew I should hate him more than anyone else and I did hate him but not as much as I wanted to and that scared me. I'd spent most of the next week wandering around the house or staying in my room. The maids made nice company but they didn't replace my friends back home. Home, why couldn't I be there right now? Why did I have to be in the wrong place at the wrong time? Jeremy was probably going crazy looking for me. Everyone probably knew who was responsible for my kidnapping, but the police were too afraid to do anything. The Salvatores ran this town whether the police admitted it or not.

"Hey Elena," Rachel interrupted my thoughts. She was one of the maids in the house. I was probably the closest with her out of all of them. She was always nice to me. It was nice to finally have some friends here, but I don't think they completely knew about my situation. Rachel probably didn't, she was one of the younger maids here. She worked alongside her sister Julia.

"Hey," I responded. I was sitting in my bed even though it was the middle of the day. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she told me.

"How did you end up working for Damon? It's just you're so…" I went to finish my statement but she cut me off.

"Young? Yeah I get that a lot. It's a complicated story. Damon's father grew up with our father. They grew quite close over the years. Naturally, we were forced to spend a lot of time with the Salvatore family growing up. Since Julia was older, she spent more time with Damon. They were pretty close for a while, but you know life gets in the way and they drifted apart."

"Damon had a friend?" I asked surprised.

"Yes," she giggled at my shock, "he wasn't always like this. Anyways, one day our parents died suddenly."

"I'm so sorry," I reached out and touched her hand, "my parents died too."

"I'm sorry. So Julia and I needed a place to stay and work. We looked for jobs but no one would hire us this young. When Damon heard about our situation, he offered us a job and shelter. It really wasn't that bad of a deal."

"So you're here of your own free will?" I asked her.

"Yes, aren't you?" she clearly didn't know the whole story. I didn't know if I should tell her or not. What was she going to do? Rescue me?

"Well it's complicated," I lied. I didn't want her asking any questions and fortunately she didn't.

"I have to get back to work. I came to tell you that lunch is ready downstairs," she started to walk towards the door. She wasn't wearing the usual outfit you would expect of a maid. Instead she had simple jeans on with a t-shirt. Her dark brown hair fell down to her shoulders completely straight.

"Is Damon there?" I couldn't see him. I just couldn't.

"No don't worry, I believe he's in the office _working_."

"Good cause I'm starving," I walked towards the door.

"You know Elena, he really isn't such a bad guy," she tried to convince me but it wouldn't work.

"I'll take your word for it."

Before I even stepped foot in the kitchen I could smell the delicious food that made my stomach crave it. The food always tasted incredible no matter what the dish was. That was probably the best part about this place, if there was one.

I stepped into the kitchen to find a plate of sandwiches waiting there for me. The maids let me take a few and I sat down at the table. It didn't take me long to empty my plate. My stomach was completely satisfied for once. I'd skipped a few meals to avoid Damon.

After eating, I went to another one of my favorite places in the house; the library. They had so many books and Damon didn't care if I roamed it freely, as long as I didn't try to run away. I walked around the isles picking out books to read, but today I was interrupted before I could start reading.

"What do we have here?" I watched as Klaus walked into the room. My blood ran cold as I realized other minions surrounded him.

"Oh hi Klaus," I said nervously as I made my way towards the door. He knew what I was doing and soon the minions surrounded me. I had no way of escaping.

"You know your little stunt got me in a lot of trouble," he started walking towards me slowly.

"If I remember correctly, it was your little stunt," I knew I shouldn't be upsetting him right now but I couldn't help it.

"That's quite a mouth you've got there," he kept getting closer to me.

I didn't say anything; I didn't really know what to say. I tried to back away from him but I collided with another body. I'd seen him around before but I didn't know his name. Damon made sure I didn't talk to any of his men.

"I don't know what Damon sees in you," he started pacing around me, looking me up and down.

"Aww is someone jealous that their master isn't giving them enough attention," I snapped at him. His face completely changed to one filled with anger. I knew I'd said the wrong thing this time.

"You're going to pay for that Elena."

I felt the man behind me grab my hands and hold them behind my back. I struggled against his grip but it was no use, he was too strong for me.

Klaus was soon standing right in front of me, looking down at me in disgust. Before I could say anything, I felt his hand collide with my face and my head turned to the side. My cheek burned from the slap but I couldn't touch it.

A devilish grin spread across his face as he crashed his lips forcefully into mine. I tried to push him away but my arms were still held behind my back. Soon he was kissing me down my neck. I was completely helpless.

"Let her go," he ordered the man behind me. I felt my arms being released and I immediately tried to run away, but a man stopped me and shoved me to the ground. I hit my head on the floor as my body made impact with it.

"This is going to be fun," Klaus said as he hauled me up from the ground. He lifted up my chin so I was looking at him. "Nothing to say?"

"Go to hell," I spat.

He shoved me again and I expected to hit the floor again but instead I felt another one of the men catch me. Instead of helping me, he pushed me again and soon they were all passing me around in a circle like some kind of toy. My head hurt and my world was starting to spin. Eventually I made my way back to Klaus and the evil grin was back on his face.

"You really should be careful who you mess with," he started to lean in to me again and I feared the worst. Suddenly I felt Klaus being thrown off of me. Someone had stopped him.

"I'm sorry," I heard Klaus plead with whoever had come to my rescue.

When the man finally came back over to me, I saw who it was. Damon was the man who helped me ironically.

"Elena can you hear me?" he looked me in the eyes. I tried to focus on him but my world was spinning. I felt him try to steady me, but it wasn't working.

"Damon," was all I could say before my world went black.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review. Reviews make me a happy writer and that means more updates for you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters.  
****I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! Thank you all so much for your reviews! you're all so supportive. Anyways here's chapter 7. Also I'm thinking of doing a chapter from Damon's pov. What do you think?**

* * *

The sound of voices coming from inside my room woke me up. I tried to sit up but my head was pounding and my body ached.

"Is she going to be ok?" I heard someone say. I was pretty sure it was Damon, but my vision wasn't clear enough to be ok.

"She has a concussion and multiple bruises but no broken bones," a woman, at least I think it was a woman, said to the man.

"What the hell were they doing to her?" the man sounded angry. My vision cleared and I knew it was Damon. He was talking to Julia, but how did she know so much about my medical condition?

"You're lucky you got there when you did…or else it could have been much worse. We all know how Klaus can get," she didn't bother to lower her voice at all because they both thought I was still sleeping.

"I'm going to kill them!" he shouted in a fit of rage. I could tell he was pissed, but I didn't know why. Why did he care what happened to me?

"Damon," I mumbled trying to sit up in bed again. He immediately ran over to my bedside and knelt down.

"Elena, how are you feeling," I could hear he was trying to cover up the fact that he actually cared. With those simple words, I could see his cold-hearted reputation falling apart.

"Klaus…he was..." I tried to piece together everything that happened. I remember being in the library and Klaus came in. He was so angry and they were throwing me around, but the rest is a blur.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked me.

"I remember pieces of it. Klaus was attacking me and he…oh my god did he..." I started crying expecting the worst.

"No I got there before they could put their filthy hands on you," he reassured me.

"Thank you," I whispered looking away from him.

"Don't mention it," he said almost as quietly. There was a long period of silence in which neither of us knew what to say. This was the most intimate moment we had shared together so far, but I was about to make it worse.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Why what?" he knew exactly what I was talking about, but at least this way he could avoid the answer for a little longer.

"Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't have my property damaged now could I?" there he goes again. He was so close to breaking down the wall, but he built it up again.

"You could always get yourself new _property_," I played along with his little game.

"Maybe I don't want any new property," he said it in a joking way, but I knew there was some truth to it, but I didn't know what to make of it.

I stared into his deep blue eyes for the longest time, just taking them in. I finally felt like I was seeing Damon in a completely new light. I saw the man behind the curtain who did indeed have a heart. His eyes showed both the pain and happiness battling each other to win control. He was so conflicted inside. How could I not see this before? More importantly, why didn't he let me see this before? He made me think he was a monster and I fell for it. Sure he still was a bad guy, but definitely not a monster. I didn't realize I was crying again until I tasted the salty taste of my tears in my mouth. I guess all the emotions expressed themselves in the tears running down my cheeks.

Our beautiful moment was interrupted by Julia running through the door with a worried look on her face.

"Damon we have a problem," she told him.

Without saying a word, Damon got up and ran out of the room. I expected Julia to go with him, but she stayed with me.

"Are you doing ok?" she asked me sitting down beside me on the bed.

"Is that even a question?"

"Ok so maybe that was a stupid question," she scolded herself.

"How did you know so much about my condition?" I asked her.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No I didn't mean it like that…" I started to panic thinking I'd said the wrong thing.

"Nah I'm just kidding. I went to nursing school for a while, but I had to leave to take care of my sister," she told me.

"Oh, thank you," I feel like I've been thanking people since I woke up.

"Don't mention it," she told me.

"Wow you and Damon are a lot alike," I didn't mean to say it out loud, but once I said it there was no taking it back.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he said the exact same thing…never mind it was a stupid thing to say," I mentally kicked myself for saying it.

"No it's fine. I guess you become similar to a person when you've known them you're entire life."

"Oh yeah, childhood best friends. Speaking of Damon where did he go?" I asked her.

"There were some…issues with Klaus," she tried to explain.

"What kind of issues?" I knew she didn't want to tell me but I kept pushing for information anyways.

"Just some problems. Klaus was causing some final trouble before he leaves the group I guess."

"Wait he's leaving? Why?"

"Well it's more like Damon kicked him out," her words completely took me by surprise.

"He kicked him out?" I nearly shouted out of shock.

"Yeah what he did was completely awful. Treating you like an object and humiliating you, I would have done more than thrown him out."

"I get that, but I didn't think Damon would throw him out over…. over me," I said quietly.

"Why wouldn't he?" I could tell she thought what Damon did was totally normal for him. Maybe she knew him better than I did, but the Damon that I know, that he let me see, wouldn't be that nice.

"It's just, he sees me as his property…" I mumbled slightly embarrassed that I was referring to myself as property.

"You really buy that crap? That's just an act," she told me.

"I don't know…"

"Trust me Elena, I know. That's the benefit of knowing someone your whole life. I can tell when he likes someone and he definitely likes you Elena."

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review! Also tell me what you think to a chapter in Damon's pov.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. So sorry for the longer wait. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's completely devoted to Damon and Elena. Also, thank you all for the reviews! Please keep writing them!**

* * *

The next few days were pretty easy for me. The whole house was being really nice to me, even Damon. They got me anything I wanted whenever I asked. They said they just wanted me to recover as fast as possible. It was nice of them, but it was starting to get annoying. Like every time I wanted to go around the house or just walk around, the staff would either try to help me out of bed, which I didn't need, or freak out and say I needed rest. I'd been resting for nearly a week; I think I'm ok. The only visitors I got were the staff, or Rachel and Julia; Damon came once. I think he felt a little guilty, but why? I still couldn't understand him.

I was lying in bed, like I'd been for the past week, when I heard the doorknob turn. I didn't think anything of it, it was probably just Rachel or Julia. As the door opened, I saw a man walk in. I was completely surprised to see it was Damon. He just stood there staring at me. His raven black hair was perfectly messy and it framed his face. I had to stop myself from thinking of him as handsome. Under any other circumstances, I would have, but I couldn't right now.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. Wait was Damon Salvatore just awkward? It was a good change from his usual cockiness.

"Uh hi," I mumbled breaking eye contact with those beautiful blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Great, but no one believes me. They all think I need to rest more, I'm so tired of resting," my anger caused him to start laughing. I looked at him confused, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said between laughter, "it's just, Elena you were hurt, don't blame us for being worried."

Wait did he just admit he was worried about me? Who is this and what has he done with Damon?

"I'm not a little kid, I can handle myself," I told him.

"Fine I believe you."

"You do?" I was surprised. I thought Damon would be the most protective, considering he thought he owned me.

"Yes I do, I think you've been locked up here for way too long. How about we do something fun?" he proposed.

"Us…as in you and me?" I made things completely awkward. Nice going Elena.

"That would be what us stands for," he mocked me.

"Shut up," I said.

"So is that a yes?" he asked me.

"It beats sitting here all day."

I saw a smile spread across his face as he walked over to me in the bed. He extended a hand out to me and I hesitantly took it.

"Are you ready my lady," he acted like the perfect gentleman. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I let him lead me outside of the room and around the house. I had no idea where we were going, but I figured Damon knew. After all, it was his house.

I didn't realize how large this house was until we had to walk the whole distance of it. Of course where Damon was taking me was all the way across the house.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked him.

"It's a surprise."

He finally stopped walking when we reached a large room. I saw it was filled with books and paintings.

"What is this?" I asked in awe. The whole room was so beautiful. The ceilings went up high allowing for more room for the various things in this room. There were paintings, books, and even a piano. It literally had everything dealing with the arts.

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly as if I would say no.

"Of course! It's amazing," I walked away from his side and started walking around.

I looked at all the books. There were so many here and they all looked like first editions.

"Much better than that other library you've been using isn't it?" he snuck up behind me making me jump.

"I didn't know you had such an incredible collection," I admitted. I never really saw Damon as someone to appreciate it.

"I am a man of many…talents," he said bringing back that cockiness I hadn't seen in a while.

"So you call collecting books a talent?"

"I have written some Elena," he admitted. I could tell by the way he said it, he didn't want many people knowing.

"You write?" I was shocked. He just didn't seem like the kind of person to have emotions.

"That's not the only thing I can do," he looked away from me.

"What else can the amazing Damon Salvatore do?" I asked jokingly.

He didn't say anything, but his eyes darted over to the piano. I couldn't believe it, could he actually play?

"You can play the piano?" I nearly shouted.

"Would you like to hear?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed as he walked over towards the piano. I didn't really know what to say, so I just stood there watching him from a distance.

Before he sat down he bowed at the side of the piano as if he was performing for a large audience. I couldn't help but giggle as he did it. He sat down at the piano and brought his fingers to the keys. I couldn't wait to hear what he could play. He started playing and the most beautiful sound filled the air. I listened as his fingers glided along the keys to create a perfect melody. I couldn't help but walk over to the piano as if the song was drawing me towards him.

He continued playing and I found myself almost near the piano at this point. I stood on the side watching his hands run across the keyboard. He didn't even glance up at me; he was too focused on the piano.

His whole body moved with the music and I found myself swaying a little bit to it. Eventually I couldn't fight it anymore and I sat down on the seat with him and watched him play. I'm pretty sure he didn't even notice me sitting there; he just kept playing as if it was only him and keys.

I sat there listening for what felt like hours, but it was really only a few minutes. Eventually the music stopped, but I found myself craving more. I didn't want it to end.

He brought his hands away from the keys and turned to face me on the seat. Since the seat was small, there wasn't much distance between the two of us.

"That was…" I wanted to tell him how amazing it was, how I just wanted more, but he stopped me from talking by placing his finger over my lips. I gave him a confused look, but he ignored it. He started to brush a piece of hair away from my face and he was stroking my cheek. I couldn't find the electricity I felt whenever he touched me and I started leaning into his touch. I reached my hand out to touch his face and he let me. I wanted to stroke it and just take in his beauty, but Damon had other ideas. He started to lean in to me and I thought he was going to kiss me straight on the lips, but instead he planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. Then he got up from the piano bench and started walking away leaving me wanting more.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters**

**Sorry for the long wait, this time of year is crazy for me. Anyways, this chapter is also dedicated to Damon and Elena. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

I wish I could say I avoided Damon and things went back to normal, but then I would be lying. In reality, I spent almost every minute with Damon, talking, laughing and getting to know him. I learned that he wasn't really a bad guy, it was all an act. I was seeing a completely different side to him I never thought he would show me. I couldn't figure out what I felt towards him right now. Sure I was seeing a different part of him, but I still had trouble forgetting everything he did in the past. My potential feelings for him scared me more than anything had ever before. My mind knows I can't think of Damon that way, but my heart isn't agreeing.

My train of thought broke with the growling of my stomach. I made my way down to the kitchen to see what food I could find. Of course, I couldn't make anything; my cooking skills weren't the best, but I could just eat something from the pantry.

I sorted through the cabinets and found a bag full of pretzels. I quickly opened them and was about to eat when someone came into the room.

"Hey," Damon greeted me and sat down at the table.

"Oh hi, sorry I was just really hungry," I explained, a little embarrassed that he caught me sneaking food.

"Did you have dinner?" he asked me.

"Is it that time already?" I asked making him laugh.

"Let me make you something," he said walking over to the pantry and pulling out various ingredients.

"Now we can add cooking to the various talents of Damon Salvatore."

"I am a man of many talents aren't I?" he grabbed a pot and filled it with water. Then he placed it on the stove and turned it on, making the water heat up.

"Oh shut up," I playfully hit him on the arm.

"Did you just hit Damon Salvatore?" he pretended to be mad.

"What are you going to do about it?" I teased him.

"You're going to pay for that," he lunged at me and starting tickling me like crazy. I laughed the entire time while trying to get him away.

"Damon!" I shouted in between laughs, but he kept tickling me.

"Apologize!" he said while tickling me.

"Never!" I shouted in defiance. Of course this didn't exactly help my situation.

"You sure about that?" he asked me.

"Ok I give up. I'm sorry!" I screamed and he stopped.

"Good, now that it's settled, can we get back to cooking?" he asked.

"What are we making?" I wondered. I saw a bunch of things on the table, but I had no idea what they were for. He probably wasn't even going to use all of them.

"Pasta," he responded. Now it all made sense, there was a box on the table, which was probably full of pasta.

"Can I help?" I asked hopefully. I always wanted to learn how to cook; I just never got around to it.

"Have you ever made anything before?"

"No," I admitted. He laughed and agreed to help me.

After about an hour, and many failed attempts, we finally made a successful dish of pasta. We ate in the dinning room alone. It was weird sitting in the dining room together, just like last time, except this time I didn't want to rip his head off in front of everyone. The dinner was delicious; Damon really knew how to cook. He said it came from his Italian roots.

"So Elena I was thinking…." Damon started to explain.

"Oh no," I teased him.

"Just listen. I think you'll like this," he said, "As I was saying before, I was thinking we should go out tonight. And by should I mean are."

"Wait seriously? You're taking me out?" I was completely surprised. I hadn't been out at all. Well I'd been outside the house, but I haven't left the property since I got here.

"Sure, I think you've been good enough. I'm allowing you to leave this castle my princess," his voice was sweet, something rare, "but of course I'll be with you the entire time. You'll stay by my side the entire time is that clear?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. I couldn't wait to go out. I would say anything at this point.

"Go upstairs and get ready," he said and I instantly ran up.

I looked through my close for something to wear. I settled on a dark blue sleeveless dress that stopped just above the knee. My hair fell down to my shoulders in loose waves. When I was satisfied with my outfit, I ran down stairs to meet Damon.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"A nice club I know, don't worry it's fairly classy."

"We're going to a club?" I asked him.

"Sure, everything's better with alcohol," he winked at me and I rolled my eyes, typical Damon. He extended an arm to me and I let him lead me out the front door and to the car. He was a complete gentleman, opening the door for me and then walking around to the drivers seat.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get there. There was a huge line outside of the building. Apparently this was quite an…up-scale club; better than most. Damon wouldn't settle for anything less. Instead of getting on the back of the line, Damon walked up and talked to the guard. The guard recognized him and let him in.

The building was full of young adults dancing around to the music that the DJ was playing. Damon grabbed my hand and led me over to the bar, of course.

I couldn't hear him as he ordered for the both of us. The bartender came back with two shot glasses and filled them to the top. Damon grabbed one and handed the other to me.

"To us!" he shouted of the music and downed his in one quick swallow. I immediately did the same and I felt it run down my throat.

"Let's dance!" he shouted and we made our way over to the crowded dance floor. I instantly recognized the song playing; it was Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

We turned to face each other and started dancing to the beat. My arms found their way around Damon's neck and we started to move closer and closer together. I could feel the chemistry radiating off of us.

_Hey young blood_

_Doesn't it feel like out time is running out?_

_I'm gonna change you like a remix _

_Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

Soon our bodies were almost touching and the song kept playing. There were people all around us, but all I could focus on right now was Damon. I could feel all the suppressed feelings coming to the surface and I couldn't contain them anymore as we swayed back and forth to the beat. That's why I didn't stop him when he leaned in and his lips found their way to mine.

_The war is won_

_Before it's begun _

_Release the doves_

_Surrender love_

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review please! Thank you to all those who left one. Also, do you think Damon and Elena's relationship is building too fast?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Thank you so much for you support! Reached over 100 comments! You all are amazing. So most of you said that Damon and Elena's relationship was moving too fast, but don't worry there will be some...bumps in the road for these two. Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

Everything after that went by so fast. Before he kissed me, I definitely wasn't opposed to it. I still hated him for taking me away from my life, but he'd shown me a completely different side to him; a sweeter and more vulnerable side to him. I couldn't hate him after seeing that. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that what we had going was wrong. I wanted it to feel right, but it just couldn't. I pushed those feelings aside and just felt the passion in the kiss. It ended too soon and I found myself craving move. However, there was another part of me that was saying to break away and run as fast as you can.

All the doubts disappeared from my mind as Damon's deep blue eyes locked with mine. I saw a smile spread across his lips; I guess he knew exactly how he felt about the kiss.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Damon shouted over the music and walked away towards the bar, leaving me alone on the dance floor. I didn't know if I should follow him or stay here. As more and more people started crowding the floor I decided to make my way over to the bar to see Damon talking to a bartender. Jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks when I saw how the bartender was looking at him. She was wearing a tight t-shirt that was way too low and she was smiling and laughing. What was she doing with my man? Wait since when did he become my man? Since when do I get jealous of what Damon does?

"Elena!" Damon shouted when he saw me standing there and he motioned for me to come over. "This is Brielle," he pointed at the bartender.

"Hey I'm Elena," I responded trying to be polite.

"I've seen you somewhere before," she studied my face trying to place it. I had a feeling I knew exactly where she'd seen my face and if I was right, this was going to be a big problem.

"I don't think so…" I tried to sound convincing but I was never really a good liar. I looked over at Damon for reassurance but he looked completely confused. Wait this was my golden opportunity; if she recognized me then I could ask her for help. But then Damon would probably have everyone in this place killed. I couldn't do that to them.

"Yeah you're that girl that went missing! Elena….Gilbert," she struggled to remember my name, but it came to her. Damon's face became a mixture of panic and anger, mostly anger.

"You must have her mistaken with someone else, it's ok it happens all the time," Damon said grabbing my arm and yanking me over towards him. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist to prevent me from running away, since he was now worried I would.

Without saying another word, he pulled me out of the building and out to the car. He didn't say anything on the whole ride home. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or he just didn't know what to say.

We arrived at the house and he still didn't say anything. He just slammed the car door shut and stormed off into the house. I followed him, but I couldn't keep up with his fast pace.

When I walked through the front door, I heard the tv blaring from the living room. I walked in to find the news on. It'd been so long since I watched it so I decided to sit for a few minutes. They were talking about a storm coming up the west coast. I started losing focus, but it immediately got my attention when the news people started talking about a recent murder that happened outside a local bar. My heart nearly stopped when they flashed the man's picture on the screen; he was the same man I saw get killed that fateful night.

_ "In other news, the police have no leads in the disappearance of Elena Gilbert, who worked in the same bar where the man was killed," the woman on the screen reported. "They believe it has something to do with the murder, but there is no evidence to support that. Her brother Jeremy is here with us." _

_ The camera turned to reveal Jeremy standing there with bloodshot eyes. I could see he had been crying, but he did his best to conceal it. _

_ "Please whoever you are, just let her go. She's the only family I have left," he pleaded while holding a picture of me. "Or if you know anyone, please contact me at this number." A number flashed across the screen and the camera turned away from Jeremy. _

As soon as he disappeared from the program, I felt sadness fill my heart. I missed Jeremy so much and I just wanted to tell him I was fine, but I couldn't. Damon wouldn't let me have any contact with anyone. The same man I just kissed and danced with was the same man who killed the man on the television and took me away from my brother. It all came rushing back to me, that night by the bar when I watched them pull the trigger, ending the man's life. How could one human being do that to another? I need to get out of here, I need to get back to Jeremy, he isn't ok on his own.

I had the advantage now, Damon trusted me, not completely but still more than before. I could use that, as much as I hated using people, I had to right now. Damon would be pissed if he ever finds out, but I have more of a chance now of getting away, back to Jeremy.

"Elena," Damon was standing there in the doorway. The news was still on and they were talking more about the murder and disappearance. "You shouldn't watch that," he stormed over to the television and shut it off.

"I didn't mean to…" I explained as he walked over towards me. There was a reasonable amount of distance between us; I think Damon still felt awkward after the kiss.

"Don't watch it again," he snapped at me. Why was he so angry all of a sudden? Did I do something wrong? He couldn't know about my plan yet, could he?

"I'm sorry," I said trying to calm him down.

"We can't have anything like tonight happen again, now can we?" he voice was laced with amusement because he knew something like tonight was exactly what I wanted. I couldn't argue with him though, if he was mad at me my entire plan would be ruined. I need him to trust me.

"I'm tired Damon, it's late," I lied. It was late, but I wasn't tired at all. In fact, I felt a surge of energy.

"Yes it is, we should get to bed. Everyone else in the house is already asleep," he told me. Yes, this was perfect. If everyone was asleep I would be able to sneak out.

We walked up to our rooms in silence. When I started walking into mine, Damon stopped me.

"I had fun tonight Elena," he admitted. I felt guilt rush through me because I was taking advantage of him. _No Elena, he took you away from Jeremy; he's the one that should feel guilt. You need to get back to Jeremy_, I told myself.

"Me too," I whispered before slipping into my bedroom. I couldn't bear another one of his emotional confessions tonight.

I sat there on my bed for a good two hours waiting for the house to be completely silent. When I finally stopped hearing footsteps everywhere, I started to get up from bed. I looked at the time and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. Normally, I would be tired at this time, but the adrenaline rush was keeping me awake.

I slowly opened the door to check if anyone was in the hall. Then I quickly stepped out and made my way down stairs, trying to keep my footsteps as quiet as possible. Relief washed through me when I saw the door. I quietly swung it open and made my way out to freedom.

**Oh bad Elena! Is she going to get away or will Damon catch her? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. Thank you all so much for your support! I'm going away for three weeks and unfortunately I won't be able to post anything, but don't worry I'll post as soon as I get back. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The euphoric feeling of freedom came to a halt as soon as I stepped through the door. When my foot made it across the threshold, a loud alarm rang through the house, loud enough to wake anyone up. I knew Damon would be here in a matter of seconds so without thinking my legs carried me away. I didn't even know where I was going; I just kept running to wherever my legs would carry me.

I heard men yelling my name, but I didn't even glance behind me as I kept running away. There were trees near me; I could hide near one of those. I quickly turned towards the mass of trees and tried to run towards the biggest one. When I finally found one, I crouched down at the base of it and tried to hid myself from view. My heart nearly stopped when I heard the men right near where I was.

"Did you see where she went?" one of them asked the other. I flattened myself against the trunk hoping they couldn't see me.

"I think she went that way," the other responded and they started walking away from me. After a few minutes I started to breath again and relax until I realized I still needed to keep running. As soon as I stepped away from my hiding place, my body collided with another one. My blood ran cold as I looked up to see who it was. I found myself looking into the blue eyes of a very angry Damon.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked me with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

I knew there was no point in denying it that would only make him angrier so I didn't say anything at all.

"Well?" he repeated expecting an answer this time.

"Damon…" I tried to reason with him. I knew it was pointless, but it was worth a shot.

Without saying a word he produced a white cloth from his pocket, just like the night he took me. He forced it to my face and I struggled against it, but it was useless. I felt myself fade into the darkness once again.

When I woke up, my body was sore and tired from both the running I did and Damon's little white cloth. I tried to sit up, but I found that my wrist was unable to move. I looked over to see I was handcuffed to the bed, again. I pulled at it, but it didn't do anything except make my wrist hurt even more. The cold metal irritated my skin from the constant yanking on it.

"Don't waste your time it's pointless," a voice said from the corner. As the man got up from the chair and came into the light, I saw it was Damon.

"It was worth a shot," I snapped at him.

He didn't say anything; he just started clapping, really slowly at first and then it got faster and faster.

"What?" I asked him, genuinely confused.

"Have you ever thought of a career in acting?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're so good at it Elena, you really had me fooled," he just stood there staring down at me with disappointment in his eyes. "So tell me, was this all an act?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Pretending to like me, was that all an act? Were you just playing me so I would led my guard down and you could run away?" his voice became angrier.

I didn't know what to say. I knew I didn't have an answer that would fix this whole problem or an answer he really wanted, if he even wanted an answer.

"I've been good to you Elena," he told me as if he genuinely believed it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how was any of this good?

"Good to me?" I started shouting at him, "how is any of this good? You took me from my home, my brother and you expect me to be happy about this? You took me here and treated me like…like some kind of slave!" I instantly regretted my choice of words, but it was too late. I cringed as I saw an evil smile spread across his face.

"Slave?" he said to himself. "You know Elena I was willing to treat you like a guest, but you clearly don't want that. You want to be a slave? Fine, I'll be happy to grant your wish."

"No!" I yelled at him, but it was too late, he was already walking out of the room, slamming the door shut on his way out.

I sat there for what felt like hours, still in the handcuffs, doing absolutely nothing. Eventually Damon came back into the room looking the same as last time, except this time he was holding a dress in his arms. Unless he was planning on being a drag queen tonight, that dress was probably for me.

"Get dressed," he threw the dress at me and started walking over towards me. I tried to back away from him, but I couldn't exactly move with the handcuffs. I was afraid of what he was going to do until he produced a silver key from his pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. I immediately pulled them out and rubbed my sore wrists, which were now red from the irritation.

"Can you turn around?" I quietly asked him once it was clear he wasn't going to leave the room to let me change. At first it looked like he was going to say no, but he eventually turned and I quickly put on the dress. I turned to look in the mirror and I couldn't believe what I was wearing. It was a tight black mini dress that showed off more cleavage than I wanted and it stopped just below my mid-thigh.

"Do you like the dress?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going out in this," I spat at him as he turned around to face me. I could see him taking in my features and a satisfied grin was plastered over his face.

"But you're a slave Elena so you don't have much of a choice," he said gesturing for me to come over to him. I didn't feel like fighting him so I just walked over to him.

"Tonight you're going to serve my friends and I," he told me.

"Please don't do this," I begged him.

"This is your punishment sweetie. Don't worry, the way I see it you got off easy. All you have to do is serve my friends and I some drinks and then you're done and we can go back to the way things were," he winked at me and I felt disgusted.

He extended a hand out to me and I reluctantly let him lead me to the dinning room where the men were already sitting down waiting for Damon. I heard some men whistle when they saw me. This was going to be a long night.

I spent the entire night walking back and forth to the kitchen to get drinks and other food. Every time I came back I shot Damon an evil glare and he grinned at me, happy at my anger.

"Elena darling come here," Damon said when I was finally done with giving the men everything they wanted. They were now all standing around the table talking and laughing. I did as he told me and I walked over to him.

As soon as I was in reach of him, he wrapped an arm around my waist so tight I couldn't move. He pulled me in front of him and placed his two hands on my waist keeping me in place.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

I didn't say anything, I was too mad at him.

"Go to bed, I'm done with you, for now," he released me, but not before placing a light kiss on my check. As soon as his hands were off me I ran up to my room and took of the poor excuse for a dress I was wearing and put on my other clothes.

If tonight taught me anything it was that I hated Damon Salvatore more than I did before.

* * *

**What did you think? Leave a review! See you all in three weeks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or the characters. I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I got back from the camp and then I went on vacation, but don't worry I'm back now. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

With the memories from last night still fresh in my mind, I wondered if I should try to go downstairs. I wasn't restrained at all, but I didn't know what Damon would say. Before my little stunt, Damon said it was fine for me to go anywhere I wanted, but now I'm not so sure. I waited for a while seeing if anyone would come into my room, but no one came. The clock ticked away, but still nothing. I didn't even hear anyone in the hallway. With my stomach growling and the absence of people, I finally decided to make my way down to the kitchen.

I expected some alarm to go off as soon as I opened the door, but there was nothing. I stepped out into the hallway and still nothing. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Maybe this was just Damon's plan, he wanted me to think that I was safe and I could try to run away again just to come out at the last second and catch me. That's what always happened with him.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, I heard the first voices I'd heard all day whispering near the staircase. It sounded important and I couldn't help but listen in on it. I crouched down on the staircase so they couldn't see me and just listened.

"He's back," someone said, but I didn't recognize the voice. It was probably just one of Damon's men.

"Are you sure?" I heard someone else say, but this time I knew who it was, Damon.

"We're positive, it's definitely Kol."

"But what does he want?" Damon sounded worried, which was something I'd never seen before.

"We don't know yet, but it probably has something to do with you…"

"We'll talk about this later," Damon said dismissing him.

I stood up and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, making it look like I heard nothing.

I knew I should have waited longer because as soon as I reached the floor, I walk right in front of Damon. I kept walking like he wasn't there, but it was obvious I saw him and he saw me.

"Hello Elena," he greeted me. I didn't say anything, I just kept walking.

"I don't appreciate being ignored," he said stepping in front of me so I couldn't go anywhere.

"What do you want?" I spat at him still trying to find a way around his body.

"Can't a guy just talk to his friend without wanting anything?" he asked.

"We aren't friends," I snapped at him.

"I don't know about that, we seemed pretty close that night at the club," he winked at me and I wanted to slap him right there, but I didn't.

"You got what you wanted, we talked. Now will you please let me through?"

"Come on Elena," his tone got serious, "how long are you going to hold last night against me?"

I didn't know what to say. How could he ask me that? What he did last night was awful; it would take way more than a day for me to get over it, if I ever could get over it.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled so quietly I could barely hear it. I knew it was hard for him to say that, but I wouldn't just melt at his feet again because he said two simple words.

"Tell it to someone who cares," I spat at him and moved around his body towards the kitchen. I felt bad for what I did, but I didn't have any sympathy left for him in me. There wasn't any room left for it.

I felt relief to see Julia in the kitchen. It was nice to see a familiar face and I hadn't talked to her in a while.

"Elena! Hey! What are you doing here?" she said in between moving things into the pantry. It was obvious she was extremely busy.

"Uh this is still the kitchen right?"

"Oh right, silly me," she laughed as she walked out of the pantry and came over to me. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just hoping to get a little something to eat," I said.

"Oh sure, I'll make you some pancakes," she said running off to the closet to get the ingredients.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away," she started flipping the pancakes and they landed perfectly on the stove.

"Who's Kol?" I asked and I saw her face instantly go pale. The pancakes she was flipping perfectly fell and landed off the pan. She tried to regain her composure, but it was obvious what I said affected her.

"W-where did you hear that name?" she started stuttering.

"I just heard some people talking and that name came up a few times. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong…" she started focusing on the pancakes again as if nothing happened.

"So do you know who he is?"

"No, I've never heard of him," she lied. I could usually tell when people are lying and Julia wasn't the best liar. I wanted to call her out on it, but I knew she wasn't going to get any information from her. I'd have to go to other people. After all, I wasn't going to give up on this that easily.

For the rest of the day, I went around to the staff and asked them if they knew who he was. I wasn't stupid enough to go any higher up than the maids otherwise they might tell Damon. Sure I ran the risk of Damon finding out even with the maids, but it was definitely less of a chance.

Even though I talked to almost every staff member I knew and I wasn't any closer to finding this out. I didn't know why I wanted to know so badly. Maybe it was because people just weren't telling me.

It was late at night and I was just walking around alone. I kept thinking everything through until my brain hurt.

"Elena…" I spun around to meet a certain blue-eyed man.

I tried to walk away, but he stopped me again. This was becoming a habit.

"Please I need you to hear me out," he begged me, but I didn't say anything. He continued anyways.

"What we had…our friendship, it was nice. I would hate to lose it," he said.

"What's your point Damon," I knew I was being a bitch, but I couldn't help it. He just made me so angry.

"Can we ever go back to that?"

There was a long silence. I didn't know what to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but it wasn't what Damon would want to hear.

"I don't know," I lied, but I couldn't just say no. It would crush him and even though I hated him, I couldn't do that to him.

His face looked stunned, but he just walked away, not saying anything. I couldn't tell if he was hurt. I knew he was expecting something different.

Now it was just me in the living room. That's why my heart nearly stopped when I heard a bang in the room.

I went over to where it came from, but I didn't see anything. As soon as I turned back around I felt a cloth being pressed against my mouth and then darkness.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review and thank you for all the reviews! **


End file.
